


Тоска от разлуки

by NewBeginnings



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Работа с Гарольдом серьезно помогла ему. Как человек он стал лучше. Теперь, когда земля снова ушла у него из-под ног, падать оказалось больнее. Это все он говорит себе, когда сидит на скамье в парке — под глазом синяк, а в руке недопитая бутылка водки, на дне едва плещется. На дворе вторник. 11 утра.





	Тоска от разлуки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Separation Anxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766844) by [nogoaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoaway/pseuds/nogoaway). 



> Задание: вербена; трактовка — чувствительность.  
> Примечание: вканон между третьим и четвертым сезоном

Дела в отделе по борьбе с наркотиками появляются урывками: несколько дней приходится работать круглыми сутками, а потом наступает тишина. И оформление документов не требует больших усилий: в отделе много небрежных и еще больше — коррумпированных, так что все отделываются минимальным количеством данных. Чем меньше информации, тем меньше возможность учета и ответственности.

Джона все более чем устраивает. В ЦРУ работа шла по той же схеме: миссии, требующие высочайшей сосредоточенности, длились не больше недели, а смягчали их авиаперелеты. Джон использовал свободное время, восстанавливая силы. На сон, чтение. Секс, если Кара была в настроении. Но чаще всего — на отдых и размышления. Можно было насладиться неторопливым днем, допить чашку кофе в своем темпе, разложить пасьянс на полу съемной квартиры или на столе в отеле.

Теперь в свободное время он пьет.

Его жизнь теперь — череда бессмысленного насилия, приправленная шотами виски, и никаких тебе разъездов и международных дел. Правда, когда он работал на ЦРУ, насилие не казалось ему бессмысленным. Хуже отсутствия цели, когда причиняешь вред, может быть лишь причинение его намеренно, зло и умышленно. Работа в наркоотделе похожа на ту работу. Он цепляет наручники на мужчин, которые пытаются прокормить свои семьи в кварталах, где процветает безработица, и грозит работающим на улицах детям арестом за школьные прогулы. За этот месяц он снес восемь дверей, и за каждой из них находилась очередная напуганная до смерти женщина. Жены, дочери, сестры, тети — те, у кого больше причин бояться полицейских, чем людей, от которых они должны защитить.

Бессмысленная, если не злонамеренная. Джон работал на ЦРУ. Он видел маковые поля в провинции Гильменд и охраняющих их людей, вооруженных американскими ружьями. Он знает, откуда берется героин.

Иногда у него появляется возможность поймать рыбку покрупнее. Поставщиков. Тех, на кого он не прочь наложить руки, особенно если они направляют на него пистолеты. Это удовольствие — из тех немногих, что позволяют ему не пойти ко дну. Он не появится на работе пьяным, если знает, что ему предстоит ввязаться в потасовку. Последний раз, когда он пытался драться, выпив, Лайонел надавал ему тумаков. Худший момент в его карьере.

Так что он не собирается показываться на работе пьяным.

Но он алкоголик, и все равно приходит день, когда он не может отказать себе в удовольствии выпить перед работой. До этого проходит два месяца и восемнадцать дней — к его чести, он не продержался бы столько до того, как Гарольд нанял его, или за год до этого.

Работа с Гарольдом серьезно помогла ему. Как человек он стал лучше. Теперь, когда земля снова ушла у него из-под ног, падать оказалось больнее.

Он говорит себе все это, когда сидит на скамье в парке — под глазом синяк, а в руке недопитая бутылка водки, на дне едва плещется. На дворе вторник. 11 утра.

— Напоминаешь бездомного.

Джон скашивает глаза и видит Финча с собакой. Финч в стодолларовом пиджаке почти не узнаваем. Да и не то чтобы Джон часто видел его в последнее время.

— Наверное, я должен порадоваться, что у тебя нет при себе коричневого бумажного пакета, куда ты пихал бы всякий мусор, — говорит Финч, торопливо подходит и садится на скамью рядом с Джоном. Он издает выдох, который обычно значит, что у него болит нога.

— Болит нога? — спрашивает Джон и, наклонив голову, делает последний глоток водки. — Профессор.

Бер утыкается носом в колени Джона и скулит. 

— От тебя пахнет спиртом, — сообщает Финч. — Он расстроен. 

Джон чешет Бера за ухом. Бер смотрит на него большими глазами, в которых так и читается: «Возвращайся домой».

— Если бы я мог, приятель, — говорит Джон и бросает бутылку на землю позади скамейки. Финч неодобрительно смотрит на него. Точнее, на его лице появляется неодобрение, адресованное Джону — поворачиваться и обращаться к нему напрямую он не станет, потому что нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то увидел Джона Райли и профессор Уистлера вместе. Джон Райли может быть только незнакомцем, случайно оказавшимся рядом в тот момент, когда профессору Уистлеру надо немного отдохнуть.

— Ты не можешь и дальше продолжать так, — тихо говорит Финч всем посетителям парка Маркуса Гарви, листьям, тихо шуршащим над асфальтом, бегунам и играющим детям. — Это небезопасно.

— Коп-алкоголик — крайне обычное явление, — говорит Джон. — Я на все сто типичный и неинтересный человек.

— А если работу потеряешь?

— Не потеряю, — вздыхает Джон и закрывает глаза. — Веришь или нет, но я научился справляться с этим еще в подростковом возрасте.

— Верно. Снести стальную перегородку и выехать на отцовском «Додж Рояле» на встречную — отличный пример трезвости. 

Джон пожимает плечами. Он всегда предполагал, что Финч знает о нем все, в том числе то, что он пошел на службу из-за решения суда. Видимо, предположение оказалось верным. Плюсик за догадливость.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Финч? — спрашивает он. — Позвонил Фаско? Пошел на встречу анонимных алкоголиков? Мне не даются их шаги. — Он уже пытался и со временем прекращал приходить на встречи. К тому же, когда у него есть работа — настоящая, важная, когда у него есть цель, — не пить совсем не тяжело/сложно. Когда у него есть цель, он _чувствует_ себя живым и изо всех сил старается живым и остаться.

Раньше смысл его жизни придавал Финч. Но теперь Финч даже не смотрит ему в глаза.

Они так долго сидят в тишине, что Бер решает устроиться удобнее и ложится под скамейку между ног Джона.

— Насколько я понимаю, у тебя обеденный перерыв, — наконец говорит Финч. Мимо них проезжает девочка на ярко-оранжевых роликах. — Ты что-нибудь ел сегодня?

Нет.

Если бы он все еще работал на Финча, он бы признал это вслух. Они бы пошли обедать вдвоем, и, пока Финч доедал Рубен (ржаной хлеб, вырезка по-дижонски, копченая говядина) Джон ускользнул бы и перехватил счет и перехватил бы счет. Финч бы окинул его недовольным взглядом и попрекнул, и оставил бы сто долларов на чай. А потом они пошли бы прогуляться, и Финч делал бы вид, что не замечает, как Джон подкармливает Бера остатками мяса...

В свободный день они отправились бы в кино или просто вернулись в библиотеку. Джон выбрал бы случайную книгу на полке и задремал с ней в кресле, пока Финч стучал бы по клавиатуре, создавая очередную программу, которую Джон не понимает и все равно считает красивой — код в поэтично неровных строчках, скобки и символы, и редкое загадочное слово...

А в один из рабочих, суетных дней, будь у них номер, Финч и Джон спасли бы чью-то жизнь, и это было бы важно, важнее, чем все остальное. Может, ему выпал бы шанс поработать с Шоу — с Шоу, которая понимала его и без объяснений была готова прикрыть его спину, была стойкой и доброй и человеком гораздо лучшим, чем пыталась показаться.

Или, будь она занята, Джон остался бы с Финчем, с его голосом, звучащим в ухе, его дальновидностью, сухим юмором и теплой, вечно искренней заботой о людях, которая удивляла Джона каждый раз, когда он слышал ее в голосе Финча. «Ты в порядке?» и «Будь осторожен» и «Всегда».

Оказалось, не всегда. «Всегда» вдруг вышло ужасно не бесконечным — и уже закончилось.

 

— Вот. — Финч ставит свою потертую кожаную сумку на скамью между ними и копается в папках и кипах бумаг. Ноутбука в сумке нет. Финч вынимает сэндвич в пакете для завтрака. — Я могу взять себе еще один в Союзе студентов.

Джон апатично смотрит на сэндвич. Он не голоден.

— Это солонина в пшеничном хлебе, — сообщает Финч.

— Ты терпеть не можешь солонину.

«И предпочитаешь ржаной».

— Как можно было ожидать, мистер Ри... Райли, вкусы профессора Уистлера отличаются от моих.

— Готов поспорить, что этот костюм ты тоже ненавидишь, — говорит Джон. 

— Джон, — прозвучало мягко и бережно. — Сейчас речь идет о выживании. Съешь сэндвич и протрезвей, и не заставляй меня снова отправляться на твои поиски.

Джон внимательно смотрит на него. У профессора Уистлера мешки под глазами и волосы еще реже, чем у Финча. Пиджак слишком свободен в плечах и узок на груди.

Джон хотел кое-что сказать Гарольду Финчу, хотел и откладывал в ожидании подходящего времени. Он думал, что время бесконечно и возможность будет всегда. Возможность за руку подвести Финча к полкам и попросить показать Джону книги, которые он читал и любил, рассказать, где и когда он их прочел. Возможность приносить Гарольду чай из каждого кафе в шаговой доступности и смотреть, как он пьет, по лицу пытаясь понять, который сорт лучше всего. Возможность тихо сидеть рядом с ним в библиотеке, наполненной майскими солнечными лучами, и смотреть, как Бер фыркает на пылинки. И если время окажется подходящим — взять Гарольда за руку, мягко провести по коже пальцем. Положить голову ему на колени. Сказать: «Давай сегодня вернемся домой вместе»?

Но время никогда не было подходящим. Всегда или чего-то не хватало, или надвигалось нечто страшное, или звонил таксофон, оповещая, что нужно спасать очередную жизнь.

А теперь у него нет даже этих препятствий. И времени нет.

— Ты действительно готов жить вот так? — спрашивает Джон. — Я не уверен, что хочу.

— Я могу делать то, что необходимо, — говорит Финч. — И ты можешь.

— Да. 

Разумеется, он может. Джон многое может, даже когда пьян. Он на многое годен.

— Что может... — Финч сглатывает. — Чем тебе помочь? Можешь забрать Бера... я предположил, что с твоим-то непонятным расписанием... но если ты... 

Джон понимает, что улыбается, неосознанно изогнув губы.

— Он стал бы скучать. Он очень к тебе привязан.

— Да — но я должен сказать, что он... капризничал... в твое отсутствие.

— Тоска от разлуки, — говорит Джон. — Он служебный пес, ему необходим босс. Миссия.

— Неужели.

— Да.

— А ты раздираешь занавески в мое отсутствие? Роешь руками ковер?

Джон широко улыбается.

— У меня нет ковра. Но я почти протер дырку в полу — расхаживаю взад-вперед по комнате. 

Финч тяжело и долго выдыхает. Он выглядит еще несчастнее и сгибается еще больше обычного.

— Мы могли бы... — Джон кладет сэндвич к себе на колени: жест доброй воли. — Встречаться иногда. Ненадолго. Чтобы он видел нас обоих.

— Нет, мистер Райли, мы не могли бы. Нет никакой причины, по которой полицейский из отдела наркотиков и профессор эконофизики...

— Шахматы, — предлагает Джон. — Или Го. В Коламбус-парке есть столики.

Финч хмурится.

— Ты потерял партнера по го. Я не... прости. Я иногда забываю, что у меня меньше социальный связей, чем положено. Только ты и мисс Шоу. И мисс Гроувз, как бы это ни звучало.

— Видишь, Гарольд? — Джон осторожно придвигается ближе. Так он может почувствовать тепло тела Финча. Так он может не забыть, что жив. — Тебе нужно выбираться куда-нибудь почаще. Профессору Уистлеру не помешало бы хобби.

— Полагаю, тебя не убедить, что это безрассудная и откровенно глупая...

— Нет, — говорит Джон. — Нет ничего подозрительного в том, что люди играют в шахматы в парке по субботам. Они могут быть совершенно незнакомыми людьми. 

Финч поворачивается взглянуть на него — всем корпусом, как обычно, и Джону вдруг становится стыдно, что от него пахнет водкой. Еще даже не полдень.

— Я приду трезвым, — тихо говорит он. — Я обещаю.

Рука Финча дергается.

— Я... возле беседки?

— Да.

— Ладно. — Финч резко встает, выпрямляясь так неуклюже, что Джон ожидает услышать хруст костей. — Бер. Hier. 

Бер выбирается из-под скамейки, торопливо обходя ноги Джона. Джон опускает одну руку и чешет его спину. Бер энергично машет хвостом и нюхает его ладонь, наверное, учуял мясо. Нужно будет принести ему в субботу угощение. В том, что человек завтракает омлетом и угощает ветчиной собаку своего партнера по шахматам, нет ничего странного. 

— Поешь, — говорит Финч. Он уходит по велосипедной дорожке, слишком быстро исчезая между деревьев. Джон все равно смотрит и напоследок замечает его синий костюм — он как маяк, — и Бера, шерсть которого блестит на солнце.

Сэндвич слишком сухой и без огурца, но Джон все равно съедает его. Нужно вернуться в полицейский участок. Он не может позволить себе потерять работу — не теперь, когда у него есть, чего ждать. Возможность получить больше времени, пусть и совсем призрачная. Время, когда он может принести Финчу чай и сэндвич с копченой говядиной, заставить его сыграть за белых, хотя Джон в предыдущем раунде уже играл за черных, и слушать, как он жалуется на отвратительные почерки студентов, и скармливать Беру кусочки мяса под столом.

И, может быть, однажды утром он дотронется до руки Финча, когда тот будет вынимать шахматные фигурки из коробки, и, может быть, однажды утром Джон Райли позовет Гарольда Уистлера на свидание.

Может быть, однажды утром таксофон зазвонит.


End file.
